The invention relates to a self-contained syringe with retractable needle. More particularly, the invention relates to a medical and industrial device used for administering or receiving fluids to or from a patient, area or process and more specifically a syringe with a mechanical system for automatically retracting the needle into the syringe, thereby rendering the syringe harmless and inoperable.
Due to the recent and rapid spread of such communicable diseases as AIDS and Hepatitis, the need for a safe, self-contained syringe with a retracting needle is apparent. Health care workers such as doctors, nurses, lab analysts and the like are constantly faced with the threat of contracting such diseases via contaminated blood which may be present on the end of a needle which might accidentally puncture their skin. Sanitation and medical waste disposal personnel are also faced with the same danger.
In addition, the costs of disposing of such conventional syringes is becoming prohibitive, due to the fact that they must be transported in thick plastic receptacles, handled with extreme care, and disposed of in only designated waste facilities.
Furthermore, conventional syringes are a large contributor to the spread of diseases such as AIDS and Hepatitis among intravenous drug users. By re-using syringes with contaminated needles, these drug users have greatly increased the spread of blood transported infectious diseases.
The incidence of injury to life and health by the spread of infected blood present on such syringe needles is greater today than ever before. The need for a safe, reliable, inexpensive and manufacturable syringe with retracting needle is of significant importance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,526 to Murray et al., discloses a hypodermic syringe having a complicated needle retracting system requiring many working parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,251 to Haining, discloses a retractable needle syringe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,657 to Haber et al., discloses a reusable dental syringe having a retractable needle.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.